


Fake Smile

by mariuspunmercy



Series: thank u, next [5]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, ace is a manipulative ass, there's like 2 swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: ɪꜰ ɪ'ᴍ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ʜᴏɴᴇꜱᴛɪ ᴅᴏɴᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜNova has never wanted to do the right thing so badly.





	Fake Smile

Nova knew for certain that she's a horrible person. 

_ Why  _ had she done that? Why exactly did she agree to go to the gala with Adrian? Oh, yeah. Because that's her responsibility and her duty as much as she doesn't want to do it. 

Ace had asked her to, that's why. Ace confided in her and needed to be one hundred positive about her. And he was. He trusted her to get his helmet and to bring them to victory.

But it's all fake. She saw the betrayed look on Danna's face when Adrian appeared to the team announcing his new date with a bright smile. She saw how Danna plastered on what was basically a mask and pretended to be happy. 

Under the catwalk when they started training for the Agent N, she remembered how she'd cozied up to Adrian, unaware of Danna walking in. The girl pretended to be happy for them, but she knew. Nova  _ knew.  _

She wanted to rush to Ace and tell him  _ no,  _ that she  _ couldn't  _ do this anymore. She wanted to say 'fuck it' and take Danna far away before everything went haywire and the city went back to war. They'd be happy. 

But that's not what Ace wanted for her. He wanted her to be the reason the Anarchists could prosper again. She would, too. She'd reign all hell on those Renegades so she could finally get her revenge. 

Danna doesn't know. Neither does Adrian. 

She always had plans to betray them. She was never going to stick around. But it'd be ten times harder to walk away now.  _ Now,  _ when she's found a reason to stay. And it has nothing to do with the Everhart boys. 

Ace had given her an agenda. Show up and gain the trust and affection of Adrian. Great, she did that. Wasn't that hard, either. He's ridiculously easy to seduce once she'd paid that little visit to his house. 

But she didn't  _ want  _ to be with Adrian. When she thought about the Renegades who had a chance at turning her even remotely good, her mind always wondered back to Danna. 

Nova is too far gone. She's gone too far Anarchists. Danna doesn't deserve someone who's far too damaged. For her own good, too. For once, Nova's doing the right thing. Because she can't anywhere else. 

So, she sat at the gala like a normal Renegade would. She would be ditching in about half an hour to do what she actually needs to. But she sat as Adrian's date and not who she really wanted to. 

Danna had a red dress that exposed her entire back, and Nova nearly died when she saw it. She doesn't want to be here with Adrian, she  _ doesn't.  _ She wants to run from here and go with who she actually wants to. 

And it breaks her heart to know it'll never happen. 

Even Danna seemed disappointed that she decided to go with Adrian. She wanted to yell that it wasn't her choice and she's just following orders. She can't. She's here to do what Ace asked her to. Not to get cozy with some Renegade. 

So if she had to suffer through everything in front of Danna with Adrian, then she'll plaster on that smile and so be it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW HOW LONG IT'S BEEN AND I KNOW HOW SHORT THIS IS
> 
> Practice is kicking my ass. My film class has me booked all day at school, and theatre is taking up all my time outside of school. I'm surprised I got this done too.


End file.
